


Warmth

by TelekineticIssue



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I found this in my docs and like idk might as well post it, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelekineticIssue/pseuds/TelekineticIssue
Summary: Lin works too hard and Pema wants to make sure she at least gets SOME sleep.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Pema/Tenzin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I am back on my pemlinzin bs and I’m making it everyone else’s problem  
> If I write more little fluffy scenes set in this universe I’ll probably turn this into a multi-chapter work.

Lin’s buried in paperwork again when she feels someone approach her office; she cracks a smile when Pema pokes her head inside.

“Come to bed, Lin. It’s past midnight.”

“Just this last file, I promise,” Lin says, though she eyes the stack to her left and Pema knows she’s lying. The younger woman crosses her arms and leans against the doorframe to watch until Lin closes the folder. Lin reaches for the next, and Pema tsks in disappointment, striding across the room to pull it from her hands and place it back on the stack.

“Pema...”

“It’s cold without you there,” Pema says sheepishly. It is, after all, a particularly brutal winter this year.

“Oh, so this is for you,” Lin jokes, raising an eyebrow.

“And you. You haven’t been sleeping lately and Tenzin and I are worried.”

Lin bobs her head about noncommittally. Pema walks around the desk to put her arms around Lin’s shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to her left cheek. “You know I’m right.” Her hair falls beside her face and at this proximity Lin can smell her shampoo. It’s minty, almost, and soothing.

“Mm.” Lin closes her eyes and sinks back into the feeling of a warm body behind her. “If you insist.”

The next kiss planted on her cheek is short, a little celebration of victory, and Lin has half a mind to chase it with her lips before Pema pulls away. She stands to follow her, joints popping when she stretches, and Pema stifles a laugh. 

“See, you get too stiff spending so much time hunched over that desk.”

“I have to,” Lin says, gesturing at the work she still has to complete in the morning. “It’s important.”

“But so are you,” Pema reminds her. She twines her fingers with Lin’s as they make their way to their bedroom, passing by the girls’ rooms on their way. Ikki is sleeping peacefully, and Jinora murmurs something in her sleep when they peek in, causing Pema to coo softly in adoration at the five-year-old.

“We’ll probably hear all about that dream in the morning,” Lin whispers. Pema nods, eyes sparkling. 

Tenzin is fast asleep on his side of the bed when they enter, and Lin takes a moment to change into shorts for bed before following Pema. The younger woman lets a hand wander for a brief second to Lin’s thigh, appreciating the muscle there.

“I thought you wanted me to sleep,” Lin teases, and Pema removes her hand with a soft laugh. She curls into Lin’s side, head resting on her upper arm instead of a pillow. Their legs tangle together and Lin wonders if she’s ever felt more comfortable.

Tenzin must have been roused by their conversation, as he shifts and wraps an arm around Pema from behind and murmurs, “Night, dears.”

Lin hums a short note in response, eyes already flickering shut with sudden bone-deep exhaustion and comfort. She’ll wake in the morning cuddled up into Pema, Tenzin’s arm reaching over both of them, content and warm and beyond all else, happy.


End file.
